A Summer To Remember
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Jake Puckerman was the bad boy of his town. He screw, party and did everything he wasn't supposed to and he imagine his life to be that way. Until he meets an innocent sweet Marley Rose that one summer that changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jake's P.O.V**

My name is Jake Puckerman. I am what you called a normal teenage boy, well most of the time. I mean I date, I party and I have a lot of friends. I don't consider myself exactly popular but I am not a loser that is for sure. I'm more of the lonely heartthrob. Everyone wants to be around me because I am not afraid of anything.

Some people say that I act the way I act because I never had a father and sometimes I think they may be right. I am constantly trying to prove myself that am worth it, which I can do whatever I want and I guess that sometimes he's in my mind.

I live in a small town so everyone knows what happened to my family. They all know who my dad is and what he did. It's annoying to be in everyone's rumors and whispers but my mom and I try not to let it get to us. We know that at the long run it's just us and I like it that way.

Living in a small town is pretty boring. One has to look for new things to do every day or you'll die of boredom. The only good things we have is the small fair next to the beach and of course the beach. There are decent waves now and then but it gets to the point to be boring.

I would kill for something to change around here one day.

But today is just like any other day. Me and my pals are sitting in front of the surf shop, on the end of the beach, looking at waves go by and the ladies bathe. It was hobby we had.

"Dude, did you hear? We have newbie coming for this summer" one of my friend, Jason, commented, his eyes trailing up and down a blonde hair girl from our class. She had just arrived with her friends and they were getting ready for their daily tan.

"Hn" I hum uninterested.

"Really? Boy or Girl?" another friend, Liam, ask.

"Girl. The granddaughter of the from down the lane" Jason answers. "Jake's neighbor"

I lifted my head, now this was interesting. If I remember correctly Old man Rose had mention a granddaughter my age a few time and I think I've seen a few pictures of a little girl but last thing I heard was that they hadn't seen her in years.

"Apparently her parents are getting divorce and they shipped her off here for the summer" Jason continue. "She gets here today"

I nod but I don't answer. I'm not the kind of guys who uses many words to express myself but I know it makes sense that she gets here today. Yesterday was the last day of school, officially today was summer but I can't say the same about the other things Jason said. Who knows the real reason this girl is coming to the most boring town in America.

"I hope she's hot" Liam grin on of his perverted grins that makes me shudder. The guy was more of a player than I was. I had a limit but not Liam. Liam would just hit anything that had a skirt. "Maybe we should pass by. Say Hello" he said excitedly.

"No" I said glaring at him. The Rose's are very nice people. They are always helping my mom and I when we need it. Heck they even make dinner for them and us every Sunday. I'm not about to let my bonehead friend screw their only granddaughter. "You're going to stay away from her. Got it?" I warn him.

I don't even have to repeat myself because I can see the fear in his eyes already. He knows I could beat him up in second. "Okay Jake" he said and resumes watching the ladies tanning in the beach. I nod and look back at the girls but I can't stop my head from wondering about this new girl.

I know I will see her when I come home and I'm almost wondering what is she like or what does she look like. Her grandparents are always saying she's a sweetheart but they haven't seen her in years. She's probably changed.

Heck I bet even my grandparents tell their friend I'm a good guy, which everyone knows I'm not. I fight. I screw and party too hard sometimes but they don't know better. They only see what they want to see and who are we to correct them.

"Dudes!" we hear someone screaming out as the sound of flip flops smack against the sand. We all turn to see our friend Ryder running towards us waving his hands. Ryder is completely different from us. He actually cares about school. He doesn't party and I am 90% sure he's still a virgin but Ryder is a good guy and he's fun to be around with, even when he is being a complete dork and not mention he is my best friend since kinder garden. A couple of kids were picking on him and save his ass, after that we were inseparable. He's the only one who knows how things are in my house. He knows about my dad and about my mom and how much I hate my father. He's the only one I trust to tell him anything. "Guess who won the bid the first Superman edition?" he asked with a grin and we all look at each other.

"Dude, how are you going to get laid if you keep obsession over comic books?" Jason groans shaking his head. We wait for answer even though we already know what he's going to say.

"Whoever ends up with me will love me and my comics" Ryder glared and I try hard not chuckle at my best friend. He's a helpless romantic. He's pathetic and I can't help but shake my head. "Anyways… that's not everything I came here to say. Jake, I saw your mom and she told me to tell you to get your ass home because you need to clean your room" he said. We stared at each other because we both know I won't go. "And she said it with her crazy eyes" except if he says that.

I groan and slowly get up and stretch lazily. "I'll see you guys later" I say and start walking away because I know how much trouble I can get if I don't come home right away. I might be a badass but not suicidal.

I make it home in less than an hour, just in time to see a car drive away from the Rose's house. I continue my way inside and just as my flip flop smacks against the porch I hear my name being called.

"Jacob" Mrs. Rose calls to me and stop. "Meet my granddaughter" she says to me. "This is the boy I was telling you about Marley. He's a good boy" she said and I roll my eyes before I turn around. I half expect a goth girl with long black hair and black lips with piercings everywhere glaring at me but that's not what is in front of me.

Instead my dark eyes meet with a sweet set of blue eyes and I feel the air in my lungs just disappear and since that very first moment I met Marley Rose, I knew I was a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Jacob…" I hear say my name worriedly and I know I've been staring at her granddaughter for way too long but I can't help myself. Not when she's wearing that soft blush on her nice pale cheeks. I want to look away but our eyes are connected. She won't look away either.

"Jake?" I heard my mom call from beside me and I snap. She not angry or crazy, but maybe it's because we're not alone. I blink a couple of times before I step back and clear my throat.

"Nice to meet you. Excuse me" I said lowering my head and passing by my mother. I'm afraid that if I look up again I might stare. I go up to my room before my mom even has a chance to close the front door.

I don't know what happened. That has never happened to me before. It's not like it's the first time I've seen a beautiful girl, the town is filled with them but there is something about her. Maybe the innocence in her eyes or the way she had a small smile on her lips. I don't know. I just know that I can't stop thinking about her.

I try to shake away the event and begin to clean my room. My mother always says it's a mess but I beg to differ but I don't argue with her. I know better than that. I clean and toss around a couple of thing, just enough to make my mother happy and then I hear a voice.

"Wow… they told me I was going to see you soon but I didn't expect it to be this soon" a female voice rang behind me. I stood frozen, knowing very well that the only thing behind me is my window that is only inches away from Mr and empty room. I turn around and see the blue eye girl leaning against the window, smiling at me.

"That's your room?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yes" she giggled, looking inside and then back at me. "They said since I was staying for so long they would let me take this room. Is a lot bigger than the guest room" she explained. Well that explained the shoving noises I heard a couple of morning ago. "So… who is your house so close my grandma's house?" she asked bluntly and I can't help but chuckle.

I let a dirty t-shirt fall back on the ground and make my way towards the window. "I don't know. It's always been that way" I say and sit down on the edge of the window, my eyes on hers again.

"It's weird. No Privacy" she said with a pout.

"Lots of privacy back where you're from?" I ask.

"Tons" she said. "We're big on ignoring your neighbor kind of thing" she says. As we seat there smiling at each other, I realize how easy she is to talk to and I just met her. Usually with new people I stay quiet and serious, reading their every expression and action but not with Marley Rose. With her I'm smiling.

"Does that mean you're going to ignore me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and she giggles.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know" she grins and I chuckle.

"You know, your grandma was right. You are a good girl" I said with a smirk. I try to keep my cool because in no way I wanted to say that out loud. I'm afraid that offended her and for a moment I can almost see the scene in head but she laughs instead.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" she says and tilts her head because in my mind there was no way she could look more adorable, until now.

"I didn't say that" I said.

"I know but you made it seem as you did" she said with a small pout but then she smiles again. "In that case my grandma was wrong about you. You don't look like a good boy. You look like a bad boy" she says and I know she doesn't fully believe it and I can't blame her. She makes me not feel like a bad boy.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I said and we smile at each other again. I'm about to say something else when her grandmother calls out her name and she snaps her head back.

"Coming!" she screams back and backs away from the window looking back at me again. "I'll see you later Jacob" she says.

"It's Jake. Just Jake" I say and smiles because she already knows.

"Okay, Just Jake. I'll see you later" and then she's gone. I stare at the doorway for a little while longer before I back away from the window as well. I turn around and continue cleaning my room but this time I feel different. Once again I can't seem to stop thinking about her eyes or her smile and it's driving me crazy.

I shake my head and put on music to drown my thoughts. This is the last thing I want to happen. I don't need thinking about the new girl or her cute amazing smile. I'm not that guy. She doesn't want a guy like me and I shouldn't want a girl like her.

It's just the way it is and I've accepted it and yet she stays in my mind, batting her eyes and smiling at me and there is nothing I can really do to make it stop and funny thing is, I might not want it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jacob Alexander Puckerman!" I heard my mother scream from the kitchen. I've had been hiding out in my room all day, knowing she would be going crazy over the whole thing she had planned for the evening. It has been a week since Marley Rose moved the next to door. After that day, when we spoke we would share little moments with each other through the window. We would sit down, talk, and laugh.

Talking to her felt easy, like I don't have to keep the mask I had all the time. "Jacob. Alexander. Puckerman!" My mother burst through my door making me jump. Her eyes wide with anger and her clothes all stained with food and dust.

"I was… cleaning" I lied, avoiding her eyes.

"You get down there and help!" she screamed before she launched herself towards me, smacked my head with a wooden spoon and grabbed my ear and dragged me down.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I whined trying to set myself free.

"You'll live" she grumbled, dragging me down the stairs. Once we reached the living room she let go of my ear and threw the broom and mop at me. "Now clean" she said before heading back to the kitchen.

"I don't understand why we need to have Saturday dinner here? Why can't we do it at the Rose's house like we always do" I complain and started sweeping. I knew better not to listen to my mother.

"Because they have a guest and I would like to show the girl…"

"Marley" I corrected.

"What?" My mother asked confuse.

"She has a name. Her name is Marley. Not girl" I grumbled.

There was silence from the kitchen and I begin to worry. I turned around to find my mother glaring at me with her arms crossed. "Jake Puckerman. Please don't tell me you're sleeping with the girl"

"What?" I asked startled. "Mom no!"

"You better because if I hear that you got the Rose's granddaughter pregnant I will cut it off" she said pointing at my lower side.

"Mom! I'm sleeping with her and I'm not getting her pregnant" I whined, rolling my eyes. My mother huffed and went back to the kitchen and I went back to sweeping. "Beside she would get pregnant because I always use a condom" I smirked.

There was silence and then a zooming noise before the wooden spoon hit the back of my head.

4 hours later, the house was spotless and the food was ready. I had already gotten dress while mom soaked in a nice bath. I slumped on the couch and turned the tv on. I was flipping through some channels when there was a knock on the door.

With a heavy sigh, I got up and opened the door. "Hello Jake" said with a small smile but my eyes were too focus on the blushing girl in front of me. She was wearing a light lilac sun dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" asked breaking the eye contact between us.

"Oh yeah! Of course" I blushed and stepped aside letting them in. "Mom is taking a bath but she'll be down in a moment" I said.

The Rose's nodded and walked in while Marley stayed behind. "Hi Jake" she said shyly with the blush I've been dying to see all day.

"Hi" I said closing the door behind me. We awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to say while her grandparents smiled knowingly.

"You're house is lovely" she said looking around.

"It is lovely" her grandmother interjected. "Maybe you should give Marley a tour" she smirked as her husband nodded with agreement.

"I would love that" Marley said with a smile.

"Uh, sure" I said, although I'm sure there wasn't going to be anything new to show her. Our house was exactly the same as the Rose's house. "Follow me" I said and Marley did. We both went up the stairs, one next to each other, with our shoulders barely touching. "Um… it's pretty much the same. Your house and my house use to be one. That's why it's so close" I tried to explain as we walked through the narrow hallway.

"I know. My grandpa told me" she said.

"Oh…" I said.

"But you're wrong" she said with a small giggle. "We don't have these in my house" she said pointing at the baby pictures my mother had set up on the walls.

"Oh god! Don't look at them" I said shaking my head.

"Why? You look so cute" she gushed and giggled even more. "You have a beautiful smile" she added, tracing her fingers along the picture before she turned. "Maybe you should smile more" she said tilting her head.

"I don't smile" I said.

"I've seen you smile" she said and I had nothing to say because with her, I do smile. We awkwardly stand there again. The voice inside my head telling me to take the chances. That if it was any other girl I would have kissed her by now but I know that she wasn't just any other girl and that I might even want more from her.

The thought scared me. Jake Puckerman never wants more. "So…?" she whispered.

"There is a party tonight. Do you want to go with me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I mean-"

"I would love to" she beamed happily.

"Really?" I asked surprise.

"Yes. Really" she giggled and I smiled. Maybe wanting more wasn't so bad.

An hour later me and Marley were getting out of the car and walking towards one of my friend's house. The music was booming from the inside and everyone had a red cup in their hand. "So where are we?" she asked as she comes close.

"One of my buddies always throws the start of the summer thing" I explained as I carefully placed my hand on the small of her back and led her inside. I saw some of my friends and waved at them before turning to her.

"Have you ever been on a party before?" I asked and she shook her head with a small grin. "That's what I thought" I chuckled.

"But I've seen lot of movies" she giggled. "I think it's pretty obvious. First we dance, then you ask me if I want a drink. We dance some more" she smirked. "Doesn't seem too complicated"

I laughed. "That's pretty much it" I said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Ask me to dance" she said poking my chest.

I chuckled again and take her hand and spun her around. We start moving along the beat of the music. Our eyes locked as our movements became one. For a moment I even forget where I am. To me the place is empty. It's just us.

After what seemed like forever we finally stopped. "How about that drink now?" I asked and she nodded. "Wait here" I said and made my way to the drinks table.

As I started serving the drink I am surprise on how much fun I'm having. I've never enjoyed myself at a party like tonight and I know it's because of her. "Dude! Looks like Ryder is making his move" one of my buddies popped beside me, draping his arm across my shoulder.

"Finally" I chuckled and as I take the two cup in my hands, before shrugging off my drunk friend. I turned around and time slowed down. I see my Ryder and Marley. They were laughing as Ryder brushed away a strand of hair out of her face.

"Our little Ryder is finally growing" my friend laughed beside me. For a moment I have the burning desire to go there and put a stop to it. She came with me. She's with me… but she wasn't. In fact good girls like her didn't go for guys like me. They went for guys like Ryder.

I see Marley turn to talk to someone else and Ryder's eyes land on me. He gives me a thumbs up and grins. "She's the one" he mouths before Marley's attention is back on him. I looked down at my feet and I press down the sudden anger that is traveling through my chest. "Here" I said as I shove the drink's on my friend's hand and I push him away to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked and I keep on walking.

"Home" I murmured under my breath as the image of Ryder and Marley burn in my head. It's the way it's supposed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been two weeks since I left Marley with Ryder. I can't say that it has been the easiest thing. I try to avoid her as much as I can. I nod and smile whenever Ryder talks to me about her. I think everyone in my little circle of friends knows that I have a thing for her. I know they are not stupid. I can see the looks the give me when I just walk away whenever Ryder announces that she's coming to hang out but its something I have to do. I don't want to break Ryder.

He's been going on and on about this is the girl for her. How she makes him smile and how nice she is. Thing is I know this. I know how nice she is. I know how beautiful she is. I know what makes her smile and what makes her frown. I know that when she's upset she listen to the classic rock song "Rockstar" by Nickleback or when she's happy she listen to Taylor Swift.

I can't stop thinking about her. She's in my thoughts all day and all night. I can't shake them away. My body and mind know how different she is from the other girls here but I pretend like she's one of the guys. I like I don't care that she's making Ryder happy instead of me but really it's killing me.

"Dude. You gotta come to this party" one of my friend says as we hang out by the mall.

"No" I said indifferently as I slurp on the large size slushie I just bought.

"Dude, you haven't been to any parties" he whines and I can feel the urge inside of me to punch him. I hate when people whine. "What's going on with you?" he asked.

I stay quiet and shrug. He needs to believe nothing is wrong because no one can know I care about someone. No one can know that I have a crush on the sweetest girl to ever step on this boring town. People would laugh and they have every right to. Like I could ever get a girl like her. Not even in my dreams.

"Dude you've been in a funk! You have to go" he exclaimed and groan.

"If I go. Would you leave me alone?" I growled and he slips away but still nods. "Then fine" I said and I stand up. I storm away angrily. Tonight is going to be painful.

Ever since Marley and Ryder met he has been taking her to every damn party in town, which means I've been avoiding them all together but I guess it will happen eventually. It's a small town, if they keep dating. I'll ran into them and it will be equally painful. Might as well torture myself.

That night I got dress drove off. By the time I left Ryder had already picked up Marley. He had texted me and called me to give me a ride, like he does whenever he's going to one but I didn't pick up my phone. I need to have my car to leave early. Plus I don't know how much of them making out can I take.

When I get there, the party already started. People are already drunk and the music is high enough to not hear your own thoughts. Typical party around here.

I walk around and within five second I already have a drink in my hand. I don't know how it happened, I just know is there. I see my friend all in a corner. Everyone had a drink and everyone is laughing. Everyone is having a good time. I start to make my way when someone moves and I see her. She wearing a short black dress, that perfectly molds her body and then I see Ryder's hand around her waist. I stop and stare and she notice.

A smile brightens her face and I'm tempted to go up to her but I don't. I turn around and go the other way. I saw, I torture myself. Now I need to get drunk or take someone home. Except I only want to take her home.

I chug down my first drink and just as I'm about to take another I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and blink. Marley is standing right in front of me. She has a smile and her hands are holding themselves behind her back. She's the poster girl for innocence.

"Hi" she said happily.

"Hey" I said back, trying to act like myself but it's not too easy. Her smile is contagious.

"It's good to see you here. I was hoping you would come to one of these" she said shyly, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

I can feel the cards moving. She shouldn't have said that. Now I know she wants me and I can have her. I can tell her to get out of here and she would come along. I can see it in her eyes, I can see it her in smile, I can even see it in the way she's standing. I could take her and never look back but I don't.

"Yeah. I've been busy" I said with a shrug.

"Oh" she said softly and I can see her trying to fight a pout.

"Anyways. I should be going" I said and I turn around before she can say something else. She needs to go back to Ryder before I change my mind. She needs to go back to him before I turn around and begged her to take me back.

Before I leave I take two more beers and one shot but they don't make me forget. They don't even make me dizzy. I drive around, hoping to somehow shake the feeling I have in my chest. Wondering if Ryder already kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend.

I get home after a couple of hours and I'm not as buzzed as I wish I was. I know as I walk up the stairs that I will see her when I get to my room. Part of me wants to see her because I actually regret walking away from her at the party. I hated seeing her smiling at Ryder and not me, although I know that it bound to be that way. She's a good girl and he's a good guy. Not to mention that he's my best friend. I could never do that to him.

As expected I see her as soon as I open my door. She leaning against the window staring into my room, her chin laying on her arm, as if she's waiting for me. "Hey" I said, placing my keys on the nightstand.

"Hi" she says softly and I can hint the sadness in her voice.

"You had fun at the party?" I asked like I would normally do because I need to act norma. I peel off my shirt but not my pants, I'll do that when she get to bed, and I sit on the window and I lower my head to meet with hers.

"You left" she whispers instead of answering my question.

I sigh and shake my head. "I did" I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you were with Ryder"

She tilts her head and she looks at me with her sad blue eyes that had caught my attention since the first moment I laid eyes on her. "But I wanted to be with you"

"No you didn't" I say.

"Yes I did" she said. "I always want to be with you Jake"

I know where this is going and I feel myself torn. I know what she's going to say. I know what I want to say but I know I should just back away and go to bed. "You should want to be with Ryder"

"Why?"

"Because he's good guy" I say and I can feel a pressure in my chest. Something is pressing up against me and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Because he's a good guy?"

"Yes"

"And I'm a good girl?"

"That's right"

"And he likes me?"

"Yes"

"But you like me too"

The last thing she said wasn't a question, it was a fact. I hesitate on answering because I could just turn this whole thing around and make her go into Ryder's arms. If she believes that I don't like her, it might be easier for me.

"Jake…" she whispered and I look up. I barely had time to look into her beautiful shiny blue eyes when I feel her lips pressed against mine. I stay there frozen and then I pressed my lips against her back. It's innocent and I can feel she's never done more than just a peck and although I want more, I don't push it.

She leaned back and I keep my eyes close. "Damn…" I whisper.

"Damn?" she asked, and I hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah damn" I say and I open my eyes and I smile. "Kissing you might have taken away the last self-control I had" I say and she smiled as I cup her cheek and kiss her again.

I know I'm in a world of trouble. I know that Ryder will be mad. I know that I may be shun out by my friends. I know people will tell her this is a bad idea but right now, as she press her lips against mine, I just don't care. She makes everything alright and the rest it's just noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Today is the day I tell my best friend what happened. I tell him that I was jerk and that I wanted to him to be happy but it just didn't turn out that way. I really don't want to tell him that I stole the first girl he has liked in his life. I stole the only girl that actually was good for him. I feel awful and I can feel my stomach turn. I can't believe I did this to him. Ryder has had my back since we were in diapers. He has gotten me through the toughest times and yet I screw him over. For a girl. Who am I kidding? Marley Rose is not just a girl. She's different. She is special and when I think about her and her soft lips on mine, I don't regret a thing. I feel bad but I will never regret it.

I've never felt so close to anyone like I do with her. I've never felt so much like myself than when I'm with her. I call it a miracle but I guess it's just the way she makes people feel. I'm just the lucky bastard who gets to hog it for a while.

A walk through the slightly empty streets of my hometown. Everyone is going about their day, like any other. Things don't really change around here. It's been the same since forever and it will stay like that forever too.

I look around, trying to spot my brown haired friend and I spot him at our spot, in front of the mini-market. He's sitting with our friends, laughing and just having a good time and for a minute I think about turning around and not saying anything at all but I know that people will see me with her. They will see me kiss her and with my arm around her and they will talk. They will tell him and that will make it worst.

I take a deep breath and I walk. My hands are in my pocket and walk right up to him. "Puckerman!" one of the cheers and the others look my way. I give them my usual 'I don't care/hello' nod and I look at Ryder. "Can I talk to you?" I said softly.

Ryder raises his eyebrow. He can see in my eyes that what I need to tell him is important while the rest snicker. "Are you finally going to confess your love?" One says and they laugh.

"I've been waiting for you crazy kids to get together" another one chimes in and I glare at them. The laughter is quickly gone and Ryder stands up. "Sure buddy" he says and we both walk away from the rest of the group. I don't even know why I hang out with the rest of the guys. I barely like one of them but I guess is more of them following me around, than me hanging out with them.

I keep repeating the words in my head because I still don't know how am I going to tell him. Ryder called this girl the one and I stole her. I broke the code. I think about how am I going to tell him but as soon as he are a few steps away from everyone I blurt it out. "I kissed her"

Ryder raises his eyebrow again, confuse. "Who?"

I swallow hard and I try to keep calm. "Marley" I said.

"Marley? My girlfriend?" he asked in shock.

"Well... she wasn't your girlfriend..." I murmur.

"But she was going to be!" He yelled and I am surprise. I've never see Ryder yell at me before. Heck I've never heard him raise his voice at anyone but if yelling is all I get, then I'm lucky but it's not. "You selfish bastard!" He yells again and throws a punch, one that I didn't see coming. It hits me square in the jaw and I fall to the ground. The pain is pretty immense. I didn't think he was that strong. My throat feels weird and spit blood.

"I'm sorry" I say as I look up at him, hoping he looks a little guilty for punching me but all I see is rage.

"You're sorry?" He spat angrily and kicky me right between my stomach and my chest. "You couldn't take that a girl was interested in me instead of you?" he yells out as he keeps on kicking me. The top side of his shoes hits my chest, my stomach, my face and even my private area. I can just stand up and punch him back but I know I deserve it. "You're just like your father. A no good back stabber" he growls before he throws the last kick and walks away.

I lay there, unmovingly and I know this is what ends our friendship.

After a couple of minutes of laying there I got up and went home, thanking god that my mother is still not home and wash myself. I clean out the blood from everywhere and treat the open cut his shoe left on my face. As I get out, I look myself in the mirror and I can already see my face starting to swell. There is no way I will be able to hide this.

I glance at Marley's room and I see a note written on her mirror. She wants me to meet her for lunch and after everything that happened, all I want is to see her.

I take my jacket and a pair of sunglasses and make my way to the local burger place. I see her as start to get closer but she's not alone. Instead she is sitting with a bunch of girls I've hooked up in the past. I stand back and listen to what they say.

"Why him? He's so silent?" One scoffs.

"yeah. He doesn't even smile"

"He is so rude"

"And so not romantic" they all chime in and roll my eyes and for a minute I think that it's doom because they are right. I'm none of those things.

"He is with me" Marley says and I chuckle. The noise gets their attention and they all look at me. 5 girls are glaring at me and one is smiling. Marley stand up and smiles politely at them before she runs my way.

I stand back and lower my head so she can't see my bruise face but I know she will.

"Jake!" she said as she stops in front of me. I can already hear the smile on her face turning down. "Oh my god!" she exclaims and lifts up my head and takes of my glasses.

"Hi" I said lamely.

"Hi?" She asked, crossing her arms. "What happened?" She asked, running her fingers over my wounds.

"I told him" I said softly as I lower my head again.

There is silence between us and then I hear a small sob. "It's my fault" she whispers. I look up and I see a tear running down her pale perfect cheek and my heart swells. He wrap my arms around her and I pull her into my chest. I feel her hands grip tightly on my shirt as she buries her face on my chest.

"It's not your fault. I wanted you. I wanted this" I said kissing the top of her head.

"But I..."

"Nothing Marley" I said and I pull her back to look into her eyes. "If I had to do it all over again, I would" I said and I leaned down until my lips met with hers. The kiss is shy at first and then I feel her open her mouth. I place my hand against her neck and I deepen the kiss. My knee weaken and my heart pounds a little bit harder and I know that even thought I lost my best friend and I got the worst beating of my life, I would do it all over again just to be able to kiss her just like I am.


End file.
